Beautiful Boys
by JackslovesHilson
Summary: Timeline: 10 months from Two Of Us verse: Already have two boys Lennon Jagger Wilson and Dylan Jude Willson, plus a medical case, Stacy and Blythe House
1. Chapter 1

Title; Beautiful Boys, House MD fan fiction

Rating: T

Paring: G. House and J. Wilson (Established relationship)

Disclaimer: **Not mine** and I am changing House's nickname at least to Wilson as Rory and not Greg, also in this story, Wilson is not simply bisexual 'closeted gay man', House is bi. AU 'OOC'

Timeline: 10 months from Two Of Us already have two boys Lennon Jagger Wilson and Dylan Jude Willson, plus a medical case, Stacy and Blythe House

Note: House is papa and Wilson is Daddy

Chapter 1

H/W

Ten months since the birth of their kids they are still navigating the new life as parents. House takes care of the kids at nighttime while Wilson was up in the days, three months of taking care non stop. When they out of family leave they grudgingly went back to work and left their boys at the Hospital day care. House and Wilson will work for couple of hours then get back down to the day care for there lunch break get the boys and eat lunch with them at the cafeteria. And then after eating will get back to work, One Friday while eating lunch:

'the boys now are mobile, can't wait till they learn to play piano' House told Wilson

'Yeah me too, it will be much harder for them to be here at work.' Wilson replied

'What a happy family' Cuddy commented

'Why are you here? House ask her 'a case or something or you want to steal my husband from me?'

'House!' Wilson spoke in a warning tone

Cuddy sighed. House, I need you in the clinic now.

'Look, I am eating, this is the only time we eat when we get back to Manhattan for the weekend later tonight they will be out, so I need the time with my boys, Cuddy

'Anyway, I need you to speak at some conference in March next year in California, House' It will be on AIDS.'

'Why not my dad besides even if I do want to I can't my family comes first.' House sighs

'Wilson, you need to speak with him' Cuddy asked Wilson.

Okay, Cuddy

H/W

House and Wilson were in the car headed at the New York loft when House's phone rang, House ignore the call. Later The next evening House and Wilson were out and about with their boys at the toy's store when Wilson's phone rang,

Are you going to answer that?

No, just a telemarketer

'Really, who will be calling you and me besides Cuddy because she knows were here'

'Is it Stacy,' House spoke first with annoyance in his voice. 'Is it'

'Why is she calling both of us?' Wilson said

'Oh! crap! she is sick' House said 'or some one in her life is' What are we going to do I don't want to meet her, too much memories'

'I' will meet her, like with Mark.'

House sighs.

Wilson's phone rang again

'Hello, Stacy' Wilson said

'I have been calling Greg, since last week'

'What do you want from him?'

'Can you tell him I called you and to meet with me'

Wilson is already getting annoyed at her

House does not want to see you, the end. if you want to rely a message I will the one to speak with you in person

'But….'

'House does not want to see you anymore if you want we can see each other, okay, understand!'

'Okay, when? Where?'

Starbucks , Corner of second and third ave in Manhattan, Next Saturday

'Okay'

'Bye'

H/W

The week came and went, House has a case that weekend so he and the boys just hang around Princeton the boys cried and cried for hours when Wilson left until House opened the piano House played twinkle, twinkle little star and after only a try Lennon pick the notes and Dylan harmonize with one note each. They tried it on they piano mat. The COOLEST day of my life House admonish to himself, I need to take a video, boys, he told them.

'Papa' Dylan said.

'where Dada' Lennon chime in

'New York,' House replied 'he will be here later '

H/W

Wilson was seating at Starbuck's annoyed at Stacy when his phone beep when he saw his sons playing piano he smiled to himself, he text back, Wow. Then Stacy tap his arm.

'Hi, Stacy, How are you doing?' Wilson said with unreal smile

Not good, I have cancer

"What stage" Wilson grew alarm.

"Four, terminal, Non Hodgkin's"

"I need your Help, I need an oncologist, my doctor retried

'I will help you'

Wilson's phone rang, 'Its House' 'Hi babe…Its nice…..its so cute…..and….Yeah….genius boys…..Stacy is here, I love you….. Lennon, Dylan , Daddy will be back soon….. be good for Papa….. I love you boys'

Stacy looks shock, 'What the heck? You and him, since when'

"Since when he push you… For you to be with Mark"

'You have boys listen, James, I am sorry about last week , But if I died, Just want you and Greg to know about Jacob'

'Okay, you need to talk to him'

'How old is he'

Stacy pull out her phone "He is four years old"

 _Wilson counted the months "Yes, its my husband's son" I know he'd never cheats and besides. I was with him this whole time plus she never came to visit_. 'Can I test his DNA to make sure'

'YES, besides I have nothing to hide, plus I had never saw him since he came and visit me in my office at the Hospital' that last time. Stacy stated

'I have known it, if he saw you because everyday is spent with me, 'Then meet me at the Hospital'

'So How old are your boys?'

'One year in May'

'Good for both of you' can I ask this, who's eggs?

'My sister and House's sperm'

H/W

That night Wilson got home to Princeton at around 8 pm, When he open the front door to their condo his sons and husband were sleeping at the couch. He sat near House, and House wakes up.

James, what time?

It's ten pass eight.

can you help me get our kids in their bedroom

'Okay'

They carry them from the couch to their cribs

That night House wanted to go out so they called Arthur to cover for them for the date night. At the restaurant Wilson asked him about Jacob's existence.

Have you known about your son, with Stacy? Had she told you about him?

'No! To both questions'

'Because she has cancer, 'If the DNA is right?' Then we are going to have three boys'

'I am not adopting him, it will just rock the boat so much'

'So, okay, you don't want, him?'

'He is unplanned and unwanted, unlike our boys you can say that to her and also he will just remind me about my leg.'

Wilson understood perfectly well that House does not want the kid because of what Stacy did to him.

'Then I'll tell her'

'Thank you'

H/W

House and Wilson walk Monday morning at the hospital, hands with the stroller in tow. They stood at the front desk collecting their messages from the hospital receptionist. When Hadley came to there side 'there is a woman and her son they're at your office, House, she said her name is Stacy.'

"James, take the boys to your office" House said to Wilson. "I have to go somewhere, maybe I'll talk to Pearce And lock the door to my office, I will change my number.

Wilson glared at him then simply replied 'OKAY'

On the way to the elevator Hadley ask Wilson 'Who is that Stacy, woman?'

'She was House's ex' Wilson hesitated for a moment. and 'the person he blame for being disabled'

'What did she do?'

'After the infraction there were three day blockage in the muscle' Wilson sighed 'he did not want to amputate his leg. he told doctor Cuddy to put him under medically induce coma she deprive him of the choice to live or die. That is the reason why he hated her'

Hadley sigh. 'okay' changing the topic 'You know in other things, having kids is the best thing that happen for House.'

'Thank you'

When they reach the fourth floor offices, Stacy destroyed every book that she can get at House's office. When Wilson got a hold of the situation she told Hadley that they need to call the police, He called Cuddy.

Cuddy was seating at his office talking to some donors when her phone rang 'who the heck is this'. she said to herself she answered it

'Dr. Cuddy'

'Its Wilson'

'Oh, what did your husband did now'

'Nothing, Wilson flinch. 'Cuddy, Stacy is here, she trash my HUSBAND's office and the DDX conference room. I need you to take care of it and my kids, I'll drop them off by your office.

Okay, but where is House?

'Rory, he freaked after Hadley told us, what was going on in his office'

'You text him he is probably with his dad at the lab

H/W

House and Calvin were seating at Calvin's office when his phone rang and rang, then it stop after a few minutes Calvin's phone rang. His father answered the first time.

Hello, its Dr. Calvin

Is House there?

'Yes, this is for you, Gregory'

'What?'

'House! Your kids are with me, James said that Stacy trash your office. I had yet to come there its bad, okay'

'Okay'

House is debating weather or not to come get his boys from Lisa's office and he stood and pace the whole room. His leg is feeling bad but then he spoke "Dad, can you get the boys from Cuddy's office and bring them here'

Okay… I will bring them

Calvin went down to Cuddy's office and spoke 'Gregory sent me to retrieve the boys, Dr. Cuddy.

'Yes, there they are'

"Whats going on?"

With this question, Wilson got back to Cuddy's office to get his sons.

James, Whats going on? Calvin asked Wilson worrying

Rory's ex girlfriend, we met at least two days ago, she had a son with him she is dying of Cancer, Non Hodgkin's and want us to come she but when I went up the forth floor she, I mean they destroy all of his books everything even the boys toys.

House and Stacy had a son! Cuddy replied exclaiming 'Wilson that's why you did ?

Yes….. what ?

'Thats why you drag a double stroller here'

Wilson nodded

"So, are you filling charges?" Cuddy meant it as a kind question but Wilson took it as an insult

"Yes, even if House does not want to file. This is very below the belt'

"I know"

'Then Suddenly House came bursting in the door "Stacy is trying to rape me" and 'James!, James! What the hell happened to my books, there were expensive medical text in my office I want to sue her and her estate as per the kid, I have no kid name Jacob.'

Then as if on cue Wilson's phone rang, "its Nora….Hello Nora…..What happen…..Mark Warner….Okay….did he break in…..OKAY….Bye

What the heck happened?,'Someone broke in the Condo?'

Yes…

House is now having a panic attack and was crying so hard, He hug Wilson and his boys in a tight embrace. 'i feel like need to….family…time….off…i need to think….

'Where are we going?' Wilson said

'Manhattan'

'But I have patients'

Cuddy sigh 'one week, boys'

'Thanks' Cuddy

H/W

House, Wilson, Calvin and the boys were vacationing in their New York City Apartment, When Wilson's phone rang and with a sigh he answered. Dr. Wilson…..When…..and the kid….how about Mark…. Okay

'Its Cuddy,' Wilson said 'Rory, Stacy is dead and the kid too'

'What happened?'

'Mark, he shot them in their faces last night at the hospital'

House's face look shock, He loved this woman, like he do Wilson and the boys and the poor little thing. 'He killed Jacob too. Goddammit!' House was now rocking with hands in his ears like a poor autistic kid.

Wilson saw this and he gave House a tight embrace and when the boys saw this they gave their parents a hug.

'Now what?'

'Move on, you have a family now, that love you and there is Arthur, Your true father who understands loves us and our family'. House was still hiding his face in Wilson's shirt.

'Its my fault'

'No its not, Rory, I love you and the boys loves you, so much and besides Stacy lied to you'

'About what

Jake's existence'

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Three months after Stacy and Jacob's funeral House ,was back to his normal self. They often went to New York every Friday for his talk therapy with Pearce. House and Wilson bought each boy a electronic piano full size for their first birthdays. They are learning to really play piano, while Calvin brought them child size electric guitars.

There birthday in May, they impress the audience when they played with there little fingers twinkle, twinkle little star, the duet version. They started saying some words too, like there names, IPOD, Bach, Toccata and more.

House and Wilson were the picture of proudness at their boys, They look identical they look like House with a Wilson attitude a good combination.

Life is so good this days, oh so they think, one morning before going to work House and Wilson were dress to go to when House's phone rang, Wilson got the phone, 'Hello…No….he is…..bathroom…..I….can…just leave…a message….What…Okay I'll tell him…..' Wilson sounded rather scared

A minute later House was out of the bathroom when Wilson stop him dead at his tracks "Rory, Its your mother"

'What did she do now?' House is Holding Lennon, now and Dylan at his pant leg.

The image get Wilson to laugh 'I love it when they do that' ''By the way your mom is in the hospital'

'What happened?'

'She fell down the ladder fixing the roof, she's unconscious'

'Pack a suit case and book us four flights, we're leaving', now',

'There is a 9:30 and a 11:00am flight out of Newark'

'Take the 11am flight, then call Cuddy and I'll call my dad' before we took off.

They left as soon as they can before they got to go Wilson called Cuddy and House called Calvin. They paid extra money for a first class seats so they can maneuver their boys. The flight went smoothly as they should with two toddlers, they gotten the kids through the stroller and then rented a car.

Wilson look nervous, and then it dawn on House that they were in the middle of Kentucky and that this is not Manhattan or Princeton which they were in a liberal bubble, that they can hold hands. House was already look like he was about to have a panic attack, when Wilson caught him the first words utter by House's mouth was 'I am sorry'

What? Wilson asked

'That I am putting you and the boys through this, should have gone alone'

'What do you mean, that the boys and me will not be treated'

'Okay, why?'

'What I was saying James, is a same sex couple with kids is harder.' We weren't in New York or Princeton, so we need to keep it down.'

Wilson look to House and sigh 'Your right'

H/W

They drove to the hospital in nervous silence listening to classical music and jazz on the radio. When they gotten in the hospital House and Wilson, and the boys came thru the emergency room. The nurse told them that Blythe was in surgery, and that the 'family' meaning House should wait down there.

"Can we go watch the surgery, do you have and observation deck" Wilson asked the nurse.

'Yes sir, but are you family?' The nurse ask

'Hell yes, I am'

'What is your relationship with the patient?

'Umm….' Now House chime in the conversation 'Under New York. Connecticut, and Massachusetts law We are spouses, Under Vermont and New Jersey law (where we work), we are civil partners and in this shit hole we also been best friends for almost twenty years. So You Idiot you had no right to berate my husband, partner and my best friend and our two kids and also we are doctors and that is my mom.'

The nurse was left in stun silence listening to this 'I need to talk with your administrator' House is now fuming in anger, angry blue eyes piercing at her. 'Now go tell your idiot administrator that Dr. James Wilson and Dr. Gregory House want to see them'

The boys are now crying, they look at there fathers and the nurse 'shh…shh.. dada and papa, were not angry at you' we are just angry at them.' Wilson spoke and give his boys a kiss.

After ten minutes the administrator a tall dark, brown hair, brown eyed Italian woman Dr. Jane Martini broke there revery. "Dr. Wilson, Dr. House, what can I do for you, She notice the boys and Wilson and House 'oh right,' she sighed

House spoke first 'I want to transfer my mother from here to Princeton'

"You can't do that, Dr. House.' Martini said 'Plus, she won't survive the trip in her current state.'

Um….Can I see her chart?, a curtsy to a fellow doctor'

'Yes. Dr. House, I guess'

'She's stable at the moment' her haemoglobin is normal, O2 stats is 95 which is normal. And can we take her to some place more liberal?

'What do you mean more liberal?' Wilson asked

'This is a hospital of the Catholic Church, right?'

'Yes, we are affiliated'

'Then I don't want her to stay in a place were in her family is ridiculed for being who they are.' Give me the necessary paper to get her out of here, stat.' House sounded on edge 'I am her proxy. Get her to University of Kentucky Medical center.'

Okay….

H/W

House had pulled every and any string to get her mother to the University Hospital, even promising to give a speech. And he would not get the best care there at that catholic church hospital. Even if he does not care about everybody, besides Wilson, the boys, Cuddy, His 'real' father and his team maybe at this point, but he loved her because she is the only person in his childhood that is there for him.

At the Hospital, Blythe look lack of a better tern concuss, she had a gush at her temple a bandage right arm 5 broken ribs. But her vitals were stable at the moment. The prognosis is not that good for her and maybe because at sixty nine she is not the picture of health, House was Talking at her. 'Mom, please don't leave me yet….You got to meet my boys…" House is now rubbing small circles in her hand "Mom, You know how much I love you and I am sorry but this is who I am … Mom, for once in my life I am happy with James,. He is now crying when Wilson and his sons came Into her room.

Rory, I heard it…. I don't mean to….intrude but the boys really miss you now.

'James', come on boys,' they should not be here.' House sighed.

'Wait, James I need the boys to play for her' The boys played their new piece 'heart and soul' the simple version thought by House. Blythe actually wake up. House because Lennon was seating in his lap, tap the call button a doctor came in, and extubatne her.

'Mom' its me it's Greg, this is Lennon and that's Dylan' House told her

'They look like you they have your eyes, Greg, Wow ' are you playing the piano.'

'No, mom its them' Blythe was surprise at that. that at one year and three months they can really play.

'Dylan, Lennon this is grandma, say hi' you should sleep, mom, Will be back tomorrow'

The doctor was surprise to see that maybe because of her grandsons or because of the music she started to wake up. 'Wow, Dr. House' The doctor told him. You have two cute boys.'

'Hell yes, they are'

H/W

They check in to the Hotel at 11:30 that night their sons were a sleep in their stroller. They got dress, they dress there sons up in PJ's "Need to ran somethings with you, James, If your all right, I do not want to come back here if something happen to her" I will be convincing her to move to some place that is near the Condo, Tonight really scared me shitless because we have no legal rights in this place'.

Wilson sighed 'i know', not in our condo'

'Of course beside she has the house, the house can pay for her move'

'knowing that House was right, that if something happen to Blythe if he can he would bolt back here and if something happen, Wilson's thoughts trail off.

'Thanks, James, Good night, I love you.'

'Good Night! I love you too'

H/W

House and Wilson and the boys visited Blythe one more time House does not want to talk to her mother about moving to New Jersey because her mother hated this thing, because she move from place to place with 'his fake dad' but he had spoken to his father about, early this morning about this. So that he would not worry about coming back here.

"Mom!

'Gregory, James' 'I want a change of scenery, I talk with Arthur a lot, we are kinda seeing each other.'

'I know' he told me this morning

'He asked me to asked you, if you are allowing the move to Princeton'

'Okay, but mom, every weekend we try to go to our apartment in Manhattan. Usually at least, and dad has work'

You call him, dad?

'Yes, because my legal father is not my true one and he is and besides if this boys found out that he is my father then I am not calling him dad then I'll be damm.'

You like Arthur, Greg?

'Yes, He such is a help with me and James.'

How about the boys?

'Yes, they like him, too….'

'Wow, This is easy' House whispered to Wilson

'So much better than I thought' Wilson whispered back.

'So, How are the boys doing?'

'They are musical geniuses, talented little things, and they did not even cry when we handed them to the day care center'

'Mom, Can I leave them here with you, me and James were just doing something' House sighed with a grin so wide That is Lennon, and this is Dylan we will be back minimum in one or two hours. 'James, can we get a nurse or an orderly to help her, I'll pay them by the hour '

H/W

House and Wilson went back to John's place about 30 minutes after leaving the hospital. 'Rory, Why are we here?' Wilson asked House, House looking thoughtful as ever turn to his husband and sighs

'We are breaking into his place.'

Wilson looked at House the smile is wide. This is House, I known and love for twenty years. House and Wilson come in to the master bedroom and House founded his 'fathers' medals, and his flag, gave it to his husband and went to the backyard

'since when were you planning on this?

'Like when you told me about her'

'Rory, what are you doing?'

'I am making a bon fire in the backyard'

'Okay, okay, okay'

They burn the flag, and dump the ashes in the box, with all his medals.

'What you doing?'

'I will dump this when we get back to New York, liberty and freedom my ass, with my real father. '

'Okay.'

'What are you going to tell her?'

'James, I know how to lie.'

H/W

Sometime that next weekend in New York the whole House-Wilson family together with Blythe and Arthur went to Elis Island. House told his mother about what happened with the flag that time she left the hospital. She sounded relatively okay with it. House was amaze that he have a family, a family with his male best friend. It was just five years ago when he accepted the fact that he is in love with Wilson or that he is even bisexual. Wilson is now his spouse and they have two adorable, talented boys.

END OF Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

H/W

It was now two months after Blythe's hospitalization, she and Arthur were now engage to get married in December. The boys had gotten use to Blythe and the nanny taking care of them. House and Wilson were still worried, worried that his mother so oblivion to the possibility that his boys were being abuse, that run to House's head far too many times. So he kept on stoping by the condo unannounced.

One early Monday morning, while the boys were still asleep in their New York City apartment, House got a phone call from Cuddy. But he did not answer the call she called Wilson instead

'Hello?' Wilson answered groggily

'Wake House up, Wilson, Got a case for him'

'Cuddy.2 we are not in Princeton, still in New York, tell Chase to get the differential started will be in ASAP'

H/W

After three hours House finally arrive at PPTH, with Wilson and the boys in tow. 'House, you look awful' Cuddy said worried

'Cuddy, we walk through New York City this morning, Its getting colder for my leg,' I heard, you have a case for me?'

'Yes', Cuddy brought the folder to House's body 'and recited the symptoms, 15 year old male, vomiting, nausea, diarrhea, abdominal pain.

'Just a stomach virus'

'It had been almost a week and he is not getting better, House!'

They are now at the lobby elevator going to the day care to drop off the boys.

'Let me just get them settled in, okay', On the ride up to the fourth floor, 'You mean that the kid is not getting better?'

'Yes…. actually' Cuddy will not broach this subject on House because she known already by now about the abuse 'I think they were religious christians and the kid might be gay. House tense at that 'I am sorry, House, this boy needs your help'

'NO, Can't be objective' House said a glimmer of hope in his face

'Oh, come on, House! Please, House, I am begging you here!'

'Okay, I take him but in one condition, make Chase the attending. I don't want to deal with the father or the mother.

'Okay'

H/W

They make themselves up the the DDX conference room, 'Dr. Chase, You have a minute?' House asked, 'Cuddy and I wanted you to be attending for Alexander Philips.'

'Our case?' As in this case, WHY, House?'

'Yes. because I can't be objective, here, He might be abuse, and he might be gay, so you tell me how can I be objective with this case.'

'Okay' Chase said

Cuddy knock at Wilson's office, about a half an hour after she left House's office. Until she heard, Wilson's customary call 'Come in'

'I think there is something wrong with, House.' She sounded worried

'What did he do now' Wilson asked fingering his wedding ring

'Nothing, he just gave Chase the patient, he had never done that'

'Why?' Wilson asked her

'Because the kid might be abuse and gay or abuse for being gay'

' Wilson sigh, Okay, he is not objective on those issues, you know that already'

'He is just, off you, maybe right'

'Lisa, I will check on, him, OKAY

H/W

The conference room was empty, Wilson came into House's office but its dark, He went pass Hadley at the elevator, 'Where is House? Wilson and House called themselves by their last names at work, but at home called each other by their first names.

'He told me that he is with Dr. Calvin at the lab' Hadley sigh 'he also told us that Chase will handle the case, what is going on here?'

'I dunno, Hadley.' Wilson said granting his teeth and shrugging

'Okay'

'This case makes him feel inadequate'

Wilson called Calvin, Calvin answer the first time ring 'He is here, James'

Can I talk to him?

Yes

'What are you doing there?'

'Business Chat, Bye'

H/W

House and Calvin were talking about the case when House suddenly ask 'why is it when your child turn out to be a fag or queer, the reaction of people is more than when they happen to be autistic? House asked Calvin looking thoughtful

'You know, Gregory, son, that people come out of the closets around their late teens and early twenties, that impacts the people's perception of there son or daughter,' Calvin said so amaze that as a bisexual person married to a guy that his son does not thought of this 'take instance your mother' he continued 'She loves you but she did not care who you're living with but had she gotten to your wedding last year?

House shook his head, No

'So, plus religion colors everything, when you have been told since you were young that gay people are sinful, bad human beings that are going to rot to death in hell for being who they were'. How can you say that going to color your opinion of gay rights.

'When we were in Lexington, I told James that we weren't in Princeton so to please don't do PDA. He looked hurt.' House shrug 'but after the first incident at the church hospital he listen to me'.

Then after five or six minutes of talking, his beeper went off, 'Got to go, dad."

H/W

House came to his office at around 11 AM he led the differential at his office the kid is now having CNS symptoms they had decided to treat the kid for heavy metal toxicity. 'Kuttner, go and distract the parents, Hadley talk to him and Chase, lets go'.

'About what?' Hadley asked House.

'Xander is gay, I know it and He knows it too, I also saw him today, and he look frighten. look gay.' Its my observation that his father, the minister, Right?' They all nodded 'is giving his son 'some meds, to pray the gay away'. The suspicion made the three fellows sad and angry. 'that is why the kid is sick, can you please ran every heavy metal screen known to men after you talk to the kid.

Chase and House were in the elevator going down when Chase spoke 'House, Where are we going?' He asked

'This kid's place to see if the parents is, hiding some pills or syrup to pray the gay away and we need to go to my mom's place'

'Umm… House are you okay…. Its fine… to not be…'

At this point the elevator ding, after, they headed to the Volvo and drove to Trenton. They made pleasant chat focusing on House's boys, They gotten to a big two story house in the middle of the Trenton suburbs. When House's phone rang. 'Its positive….his gay?….they… gave him lots of….what….as in…..pill ….viagra…with something in it …as in the…. Okay….bye'

'What is it?' Chase asked

'They had been giving him viagra and something else' House sighed We don't need to come in. Chase lets go. The phone rang again this time is Kuttner did you tested and….positive…led in the higher levels…zinc and silver…. How about the mother…..distract him….we are headed back…okay…

House had forgotten about the second agenda of the day when his phone rang for the 3rd time. Its Cuddy….She what…. Wanted to talk to me…. About what….. filing charges against her ex husband… okay….you have other kids with the same symptoms two teenage boys….his son's friend and boyfriend…..no shit…no kidding me…. call CPS and the police….' I'll meet you there. House and Chase drove back to the hospital.

Before they headed back to the hospital, the phone rang again House and Chase tense up Its Hadley, now on speaker 'We are trying to revive him but we can't, I am sorry he died 5 minutes ago. CPS is doing an autopsy, sorry House, Chase.

House sob a little bit until Chase notice him and he spoke 'my fake father use to say that if I turn queer' he will kill me and my boyfriend' he use that if I was gay that will be the ultimate since and that he will chop off our heads' thats why I never explored that side of me' House said almost to tears 'When he gotten sick with ALS, I tried to drink myself with the company of another man because I can't have love which was Wilson. And you know the rest of the story'

'Its okay, House' Chase said trying to be comforting

When they got back to the hospital, Chase brought House to Wilson's office 'Can I have a minute with you?' while House seat in Wilson's couch 'our patient just died' Chase spoke to Wilson

'What happen?'

'Its to late to save him, the father probably blew it'

House is now covering his ears and rocking, back and fort, back and fort Wilson notice this 'oh shit! Chase's eyes notice House too. Wilson put a hand over House's head effectively removing House's hand on his ear. Then he said 'its going to be okay, Rory.

House's head lifted at that. 'He snuggle to Wilson's arm burying his head on Wilson's shirt. I want go…..Home and talk to Daniel…call Cuddy and tell her that I'll not able to meet with them…..I feel overwhelm….right now…Its my fault…Its my fault…

'Hey it's not your fault, House' Wilson said after 5 minutes of rocking and blaming himself for the kid's death

'I gave Chase that case, should not accept him in the first place'

'Chase is a good doctor, Rory, and you know it. As per your second statement you accepted this case because you want to help the kid.' House nodded.

'I want to go home, get the boys, and meet me at the Volvo.'

'You can't drive'

'Fine, drive me instead'

Okay…

H/W

Wilson drove the Volvo to their condo with House still rocking with his hands covering his ears. When the phone House's phone Cuddy. House's hand left his ears for a second 'tell her what happen?, Hello Cuddy, its Wilson…..he is not fine…yeah….taking him home…..bye….i'll be there later

Wilson texted Pearce, **_'Difficult case, gay kid, 15, Rory found out that his father was giving him plenty of heavy metal, with viagra died almost two hours after only being admitted a day, Can you talk to him, he'll be calling you.'_**

Pearce replied a simple 'okay'

H/W

House called Daniel that night while Wilson was playing some of Bach's pieces from the Notebook of Ana Magdalena to their boys. Daniel answered on the first ring, Hello?

'I will just spill it all right, This morning James woke me at 6:30 we were still in Manhattan, like we always do' Daniel felt the terror in House's voice and the music from the piano in the living room. When we got in, Cuddy ran straight to us. Then after I drop my sons off in day care she told me about the background of my patient' the terror grow widen I decided not to be the attending and I gave the case to my most senior fellow, Chase, We went to the kids House and I have gotten a phone call, three actually 1 conforming my suspicion of him being gay, the second being the confrontation of heavy metal screening and is the kid dying.

And your blaming yourself for his death?

'No, Yes, Maybe.'

You did your best as a doctor, remember?

'I dunno, I care about this kid because' Daniel heard House's shrug 'I felt some things about him kinda saw my self in him, James felt it, too.

'Did the person who you had considered your father all your life said something about homosexuality or you being one'

'Yes'

'And…'

House's voice is felt with sadness 'he told me that if I turn gay and such he would kill me or he would dismember my body. It's my fault he died. I can't live knowing that I killed somebody, even unintentionally.'

You know, House, you can help other people to relive yourself of the guilt you felt.

'And what's that' House's head turn suddenly at the phone for curiosity

'You can give money to a foundation that focuses on LGBT rights: HRC or PFLAG or many things like that or volunteer a speech.

Thanks may be I'll think of it

'You're Welcome'

End of Chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Two weeks after the case, House is feeling much better about things, he still felt guilty. But Wilson and his sons needed him a lot. His boys are also on the edge this past two weeks as if they know something is up with one of their parents. He also donated a huge sum of money to HRC and promise the San Fransisco conference that Cuddy set up for AIDS that he will be coming. Yeah Cuddy, is right I can be a huge help as a member of this LGBT community and be a world renowned Doctor will help awareness for AIDS.' He told himself.

It was Wednesday morning when his phone rang unexpectedly, it's Cuddy, Cuddy sounded worried Hello, House, have you read the email?

House is now shaking, he knew already that this is something bad Wilson caught him hyperventilating. 'Are you okay?' He asked while getting the phone off House's hand 'Hello, its Wilson'

'Is he okay, James?' She asked concern Wilson sighed 'Cuddy?

Just open your EMAIL, Wilson! Wilson opened his email and took a deep sigh. When he open the first page was littered with mail titled 'Is this your best doctor? With a MP3 file attach of the whole conversation with Hadley and Alexander Philips. the air seems so cold around, What the hell he re dialed Cuddy's number 'WHAT THE HELL, CUDDY!' he spat 'I know, Wilson I know, believe me I felt so sick to my stomach too.' Cuddy said

'How am I going to face my husband?, Cuddy will you mind dropping in here I am also calling Pearce. Because he might have a breakdown'.

'Okay…okay thanks Cuddy,' When he went out he sat beside House and started kissing his spouse and House kiss back to Wilson's surprise.

'Let us play'.'Okay' they played classical and jazz music, House seem so oblivion to what is going on after ten minutes of playing music Cuddy arrive 'What is going on?

'You did not tell him, Wilson?' Cuddy question. James, what is it? House is looking curious

'The father of Xander Philips decided to send everybody at the hospital a MP3 file of Dr. Hadley's conversation with his kid'

'W- what? As in That is not new, everybody knows about us' House sighs For Christ sake James, we are married

'True, but are a little bit bothered by this?' At this point the boys decided they wanted out of the playpen.

NO! House replied

H/W

It was 11PM Thursday evening, House was alone at the hospital parking lot Wilson, was still working, when a men punch him in the face. He heard a guy saying; You faggot, I hate people like you. As if he was guided by a god he did not believe in, House opened voice recorder app on his phone. The men started to say 'you faggot what if I killed him.' And the man punch and kick him in hid ribs and hit the cane on his bad leg. When the man left He texted Wilson 'James, was attack P. lot'

Wilson was working when he receive the text from House. He ran thru the hospital he pulled Chase, Cameron and a gurney through the parking lot when he got to the parking lot and 'OH MY GOD, What happened?

''Philips attacked me'

'Go get him to the ER, Cameron!

'Call the police, I need to tell them about what happened to the kid, idiot CPS Pathologist report.'

'Okay'

'On the ride to the ER, House started to hyperventilate again 'There is a recording in my phone Get my phone please, Call my dad asked him to don't tell my mom, James I will be fine'

H/W

Blythe and Arthur were watching the boys in the Condo, when Arthur's phone rang, He did not have time to check caller ID 'Dr. Calvin'

'Listen, Rory is in the ER, Is Blythe with you?'

Yes

'You may need to speak in private'

Okay, James, What is going on?

'Arthur, you remember the case two weeks ago?'

'The case of Xander Philips, Yes, Gregory is ranting about the case to me'

'His father attack him'

Arthur's head was spinning his son was attack for 'WHAT?'

'His father attack him Arthur, for being Queer' Wilson know one time or another that is going to happen to them

'You mean, You mean, You, mean, that's a hate crime, under Jersey law'

'I know, Arthur, believe me have you read your PPTH email yet'

'No, not yet, Why?

'Dr. Hadley wanted the son to talk about what happen to him. Wilson shuttered in tears 'she is also bisexual so Rory and her had a kinship' Wilson is now crying 'she told the kid about Us.' But the father bug his kids room, yesterday morning he sent it to the whole hospital…. Wilson's voice trail off

'What the hell, I am coming'

'DON'T TELL BLYTHE'

Okay, I won't

H/W

Calvin got into House's room in the hospital he drive a 1972 ford mustang. When he got to the parking lot he notice that his son's Volvo was keyed, he texted Wilson 'the Volvo was keyed, just coming in.'

Wilson was seated on House's bedside when his phone beep. he read his mail and said 'WHAT THE HECK!, he texted. Calvin outside House's bedroom Calvin admiring the scene. Wilson holding House's hand. A lot of progress had happen since Adam died. There is still a lot of people who were like William Philips. But the gay rights movement is the civil rights movement of this time, he thought to himself.

House was sleeping when Calvin came, when House woke up, he look to James and to his father and said 'call the police station' Philips, just admitted that he killed his son.'

Where? When?

'To Me, When he was beating the crap out of me' House screaming nonsense and started rocking holding his ears and after a minute or two he'd stop. Wilson hug and kiss him and he started to the last time that John House, beat him and how this situation reminded him of that.

The morning after next House was still tried when his mother was visiting him in the Hospital with his sons. The reminder of a family, a family that love him. His sons brought their papa a big get well soon card. 'thank you Dylan, Lennon'. James, I wanna come home with them, discharge me.'

'Oh, no, no, no'

'You are a doctor, this are injuries that heal at home'

Then there is a knock on the door the police a 6'3 brown hair, brown eyed men came. 'Hi Dr. House, my name is detective Clayton Sanders. We arrested Mr. William Philips early this morning for your assault'.

'But it is not simply a case of assault' Calvin reminded him 'My son was targeted for who he is.'

'Believe me, Doctor Calvin, I know' Sanders replied, and then he offered his phone, a picture of a male-male couple and a ten year old boy. 'you have two boys too.' He asked House and Wilson

'Yes'. House replied

'You and Doctor Wilson should come to the police station'

'We will come later tomorrow'

H/W

Cuddy cleared House to go home later that day. The next morning House visited the police station giving their evidences. When they got to the police station the prosecutor in the room 'Hi Doctor House, Doctor Wilson, My name is Paul Nixon' I am the prosecutor handling this case. **_'People of New Jersey v. William A. Philips._** Mr. Philips will be charge with murder, three counts of assault resulting to brain damage and the hate crime law he will be lock without the possibility of parole

'Okay, here are our evidences'. House spoke' The voice recording and the file that Alexander's father wiretap and sent to the whole hospital. 'Can I hear it? Have you heard it?' The question was for House's sake, the men was clearly rattled.

'Yes.' House said and Nixon pulled his laptop and played the first file, The first file Hadley's conversation with Alexander.

 ** _'Father use to hit me and punish me, for liking 'girls music', like Madonna and Brittney Spears. One time he had seen me dancing and singing to Hit Me Baby One More Time, he almost gotten a knife and swag it at me but mom came to get me, Then they divorce. After a while I thought I could just leave it alone. Then the court granted him visitation when he would visit he'd never hit me but he said some of the most awful things about me, like I am fag or I am queer or I am going to rot in hell because of who I am.'_** House was beginning to cry at that

 ** _'I am bisexual myself unlike you, I have a good coming out story But my boss Dr. House, is an abuse survivor. When since he was three years old. For all sorts of things like for liking music, instead of sports for playing lacrosse instead of football. He told me starting at age five his 'father ' will lock him outside for practicing music for longer than the allotted time his father raise a gun at him, and he was put in ice baths and most of the time his father put hot sauce on his mouth starting at four years old as punishment for being late. Today, he had survive what happened to him. And now after some time he admitted to himself that he is bisexual and now he is married to his best friend and they have two kids'_** Hadley shown Alexander a picture of House and Wilson and the kids on Facebook

 ** _Can I meet Dr. House?_** Alexander asked

 ** _Maybe, he is working right now_** Hadley said

 ** _You know what he is trying to do right now,_** Hadley nodded. **_He is trying to give me meds_**

 ** _Like what?_**

 ** _He gave me this pill, to that gave me the chills and make me ejaculate_** Alexander said

House tense up, and tried not to flinch and Hadley giving away his privacy but again he said to himself this kid and kids like him needed him to see that It gets better. Nixon cut him out of his revery. "Dr. House, this is the clip of your attack early Thursday evening'

 ** _Hey faggot, you are going to die— blow —here. Son of a bitch. I killed him —blow—- I am also going to kill you—blow_**

Dr. House, you did not even fight back, Are you seeing a psychiatrist? Your background, House sigh, 'My fa—-the person I grew up with use to hit me grab me through the stairs and brake my arms. When I was little I had a friend who I am close with in the base one time we are 'playing doctor'… House's voice breaks and he started to cry.' Wilson noticing his spouse's action pull him into a tight embrace.

'You know Dr. House, you might need to testify in his hearings' Nixon sighs 'but if you are not up to I am not going to subpoena you, you have the last say

'When is the preliminary hearing? House asked, Wilson who is seated beside House tighten the hold on his spouse. Nixon sighs' the Monday after next. 'Okay, I will go count me in.' House replies.

I just have one question for you, Dr. House, Do you have all the prescription for the Vicodin?

Wilson tense up at that, House shrugs. 'Yes, I have gotten all my prescriptions from Dr. Cuddy, James prescribes for me before we got married now it's Dr. Cuddy.

'Thank you for coming Dr. Wilson, Dr. House.'

End of Chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

H/W

It was Monday before Thanksgiving, House, Wilson and their sons were in their Manhattan apartment. Because of being department heads they got the luxury to get out of the hospital. Plus, House is just recovering from his injuries sustain from the attack. Also he needed to talk with Pearce. They invited Cuddy, Chase and Cameron to their thanksgiving dinner while Arthur and Blythe had thanksgiving plans of there own. Two days later House is spending the afternoon with Daniel in therapy:

'So, about the trial, are you nervous?'

'Yes, I am very nervous because everybody knows now and I don't want to put James and my boys thru this. Because if James's patients or the family of his patients know about him being gay then maybe a problem for him.' I don't want James's career jeopardised because I am testifying.'

Why are you doing this?

'For people like me, James, Alexander, for the LGBT community because people should not care about who they were or who they love in public or in private.'

'Its okay to get nervous, You're one of the bravest people I know, House.'

'I am not that brave!'

So who told you is it, John? Did he said something about you being not brave?

Yes, when I—after the infraction, he told me that real men loses their leg in battle and not in medical stupidity.

'Right, House? Listen to me, GREGORY HOUSE, he does NOT know about being brave. The infraction is not your fault the subsequent events leading in the removal of the muscle in your leg is pure chance; you were trying to save your life and not be crippled at the same time. In other point can I come to court with you?, for moral support, I want to support a friend going through hard times.'

House was stun because growing up having be the smartest guy with an IQ of 168 is so much alienating for him. Then he was in John Hopkin's he had a small group of friends, since then the only constant in his life is Cuddy and Wilson. Though Cuddy is his boss he considered her a friend. Then now he had Chase, Cameron and now Daniel, this is sorrel. 'Do you have patients to attend to?'

'No,' I am going to reschedule my patients.'

'Okay, You can come after our SUV Sunday afternoon after lunch and we had a spare bedroom in Princeton. By the way thank you'

You're welcome

H/W

It is the morning of thanksgiving, House, Wilson, and their boys are watching the parade from their New York City glass window. They were at the 9th floor of a 14 floor building. 'just like I always wanted. Living in New York and loving every bit of it walking thru central park with my family. House knew that people like William Phillips existed in the world and that homophobia for that matter existed. But for him and his boys nobody is going to hurt them. 'James, I love you' he said rapping his arms of Wilson's torso.

The boys were at the side of both parents, until a knock on their door, 'James, House, open the door' when they open the door there is Cuddy. Cuddy was impress of their apartment, it was a luxury apartment. It has two bedrooms two baths there's the piano a Steinway and Sons baby grand the living room and is a big open floor concept. She loves it. Wilson and House notice this. 'Do you want to live here, we can be in a polygamous relationship and be married to each other.' Wilson shot him a dirty look

'Happy thanksgiving, Lisa' Wilson said

'This is so beautiful, Wow, How much did you guys pay for this?'

'Not much,' it was House's though idea' Wilson replied

Dylan and Lennon was playing in there bedroom when Chase and Cameron came. 'Happy thanksgiving guys' the boys ran to Chase

'Robbie!' they both said in unison

'Hi Dylan, Lennon;'

The boys look at Cameron and then at Chase and Dylan commented first 'Do yo slep gether?' Yeah, Robbie, in bed! Lennon commented some The adults burst out in laughter. 'House, these are your kids, wow' Cameron commented

House looking proud at his sons shoot Wilson a great look. The boys looking curious as ever 'din't sir swestion? Robbie!' Cameron look at Chase and then at House, House look at Cameron and at Chase with a don't care what you say look. 'Yes, we do!' Cameron said

The dinner was awesome, House cook the side dish while Wilson cook the turkey, Chase and Cameron brought the wine and Cuddy brought apple pie, The boys eat with both parents spoon feeding them. After dinner the adults watch TV.

Wilson giving the boys baths. After their baths, House played some music for them then afterwards the boys played a duet version of 'Old McDonald, then Twinkle twinkle little star to the adults request they played every little nursery rhyme that they know, the adults burst out in applauses. Then Wilson played a small lullaby for them and the boys headed to sleep in the couch with their papa.

H/W

After they brought the boys to their beds House, Wilson and Chase were talking in the kitchen, Cameron and Chase were staying in New York, while Cuddy left after the boys got to sleep. they will be sleeping in House and Wilson's in an air mattress. 'You receive the subpoena? The prosecutor will be coming Saturday afternoon, Robbie.' And you know that we did not screw up here, House told Chase.

'Yes. I receive the subpoena yesterday afternoon'

'The kid is probably dead even before he got there, you need to emphasize that'

Wilson brought them coffee to drink when Wilson got back to the living room he spoke 'Chase, we know what is it killed the kid, medically speaking, besides you and Rory had no liability in his death. Even if he gave you're this case to attend to you are a good doctor, the reason he gave you this case is that he trusted you. Plus your now an attending, you are not just a fellow.'

Chase known all to well that House trusted him but hearing Wilson say it made Chase's heart melt. All his life he had been so pathetic needing his father's approval and House's, hearing Wilson's say that made it the best thing that ever happen.

After talking some more they headed to bed, while in bed House and Wilson where talking 'we had a great thanksgiving' House said 'happy thanksgiving, James'

Happy thanksgiving Rory, Good night!

H/W

The day after thanksgiving the boys wake up ran to the master bedroom and wake there parents up. 'Morning, papa, daddy' they both said in unison. They ran to Wilson's side of the bed so to not wake and disturb House's bad leg. Wilson grudgingly woke up at 6 AM as to not wake House up. He made breakfast French toast and orange juice for the boys and he made coffee for himself. he love his life, like House, it so normal but its not. He is not worried about what will happened Monday morning, his patients knew that he is with House, and they have two boys.

It was 7:20 when Chase and Cameron woke up, they were not in Princeton they were in Manhattan. Cameron peered her eyes out to see Wilson and the boys playing piano Wilson, holding the soft pedal down. 'Wow', Cameron said 'this is so cute'.

'I made breakfast there is French toast in the counter' Wilson countered

'Thanks.' Cameron said

It was 9:30 when House limp out of bed, he saw Wilson and his boys playing the piano, when he pass Cameron in the hallway leading to the bedrooms. House said 'Congratulations, Cameron your pregnant!

'Excuse me?' Cameron asked

'Maybe I am just imagining things.' House replied 'but you are, five weeks. Take a pregnancy test, Cameron

'I am a little late but not so much later' Cameron said, 'House, don't tell Robbie about this until I got the pregnancy test.

'Nope, but 'one' should!'

The rest of black Friday spent with family and friends. Cameron gotten a pregnancy test at the corner CVS. House was right, she's pregnant. Chase, House and Wilson watch a game on TV 'this is so domestic' House thought to himself. After the game they got out of the apartment, with the boys outside. They were doing fine playing. 'well House watches his sons play'. Until a reporter approach House. You're Doctor Gregory House? I am Amanda Davis from the Advocate?

'YES!' I am. House said

'Do you mind answering some questions?'

At this point Wilson shows up and sat beside House he sat beside House and called 'We were not answering questions right now There will be a press release by PPTH Monday morning'

Okay, but Will you grant us an interview?'

'Can I think about it'

Okay, Dr. House!

H/W

Saturday afternoon while the boys were taking a nap, The prosecutor came to the apartment, House, Wilson and Chase sat down on the couch while the prosecutor talk. The computer wiz will be the first "Dr. Chase you second then Martin Adams who is 17, Dr. Hadley, and then Dr. House last.

Do you know what Philips is doing? 'House and Chase shrug. "He is pretending to be christ for a time reading the Bible to everyone, then pretending to be satan, hating everyone and then pretending to be a small little kid. 'As in multiple personalities, who is buying that shit?'' Chase asked 'he attack my friend and boss and he put chemicals heavy metal into his kid and gives his kid viagra.

What the heck.? ''I know, Dr. Chase' Nixon replied'

'Thats why I needed you Dr. House, Dr. Chase,' to tell the court he is nothing but sane. Okay? Chase and House shrug Nixon sighs 'the attack towards you, Dr. House, is one example that we were saying of how calculating he is.' And also the audio file that he posted and sent all over the Hospital. Okay Dr. House, I want you to answer somethings about your childhood and your actions that lead you in being suspecting the this man of abuse. So, Why did you give the case to Dr. Chase?, can you explain your actions that day?

'We got to the hospital at around 9, James and I were with our sons here in manhattan that weekend. Dr. Cuddy, our boss gave me Alexander's Case file, like any other day.'

So, what were Xander's initial complains?

'Vomiting, nausea, diarrhea, abdominal pain, just like a stomach virus except for the fever but Dr. Cuddy insisted that I take the case, then when we got to the daycare, she told me that the kid might be abuse. This was the first abuse victim I had in three years.'

Do you get scared when tackling abuse cases?

Yes

And because?

'Because of the memories, I just can't handle it, It's still hard'

Do you have flashbacks?

Yes, sometimes.

This will come up on the hearing, Dr. House. Your real paternity. When did you have known that John House was not your real father?

'John is not my real father, When two years ago we got to Lexington before he died, after he died my mom she told me about him. When I got back here in New Jersey, I found him in Baltimore we did a paternity test and I found out that Dr. Arthur Calvin he is an AIDS researcher is my real dad.

'Can I asked you a personal question?' House nodded. 'When you found out that did you feel relief about he being not your father?'

'Yes, because at least he was being abusive to some kid, and not his son, but its still wrong. No one should be able to go through that.

'I agree, Dr. House'

'So I realize that you went to Philips's house in Trenton?'

Chase answered that 'we got there to do an environmental examination' we have contact at the police station. so we got there but before we got in His phone rang, It was Lawrence (Kuttner) and then he told us about the heavy metal stuff. We did not even come in.

One more question Dr. House, this will come up in cross, I am sure of it. When you visited Xander his room how did you notice he is gay?

'I just know it, because I am queer myself, Have you heard of gaydar'

But people can only assume that, Do you Agree?

Yes…

H/W

Sunday morning is like any other mornings except for their company at 10AM, Daniel came to the apartment. House, Chase and Wilson greeted him. Chase knows him professionally because he is a consultant for House's team. But Cameron does not know him so House introduce her to Daniel, This is 'Dr. Alison Cameron, Chase's girlfriend.'

'Dr. Daniel Pearce' I know you, 'you are at their wedding' Cameron said, Daniel looked to House with a silent permission. 'He is also my shrink', Cameron. House said. They ordered pizza for lunch and headed to Princeton for the week.

End of Chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

A week an a half later House was at a weekly appointment with Pearce talking about the prospect of He and Wilson having a child. When he asked Pearce for the umpteenth time —-'if he will be a great father'—- He love the idea of having a child with Wilson's sister. He is worried about how the world would react to a LGBT couple and their two kids. He knew that he will be great father unlike John and knows that. But he is still freak out.

'I know that I should not be scared about this but what if my boys want to play lacrosse or tennis, then I won't be able to run after them, because of this stupid leg.' House said 'And James was telling me that Its nothing and that I should not have bothered but I want to cut my the leg off because it will— do—a great good thing, don't you think?

'Okay' Dr. House, you are going to tell me that you will be a bad father if you are disabled or in chronic pain, this has nothing to do with that this has something to do with the you having to chronic pain and being a great father, because if you are in chronic pain you can just snap at your kids, right?'

'And that too, your right; House sighed ' I want to have kids since the break up with Stacy'

At this point is where the phone rang,

'Hello!', 'I need to take this in private'

'Greg, Its mom'

'Mom?'

'Your father he is dying, you already know about his ALS, right he has Cancer too, He want to see you?'

'Okay, I need to think about it for a second, I need to talk to James for a second'

'How is he'

'He is on a vent the doctors said he won't last for a month or so'

'Okay, I'll see'

'Bye'

Listen, Daniel, if Cait won't mine I want you to accompany, me and James to Lexington, Its my mother, my father would not last for a month or so, I will pay for the whole thing the trip, the accommodation. You can stay for just a weekend?

Okay, If you want me there.

Daniel, can I use your phone? My phone is low

Okay

Hello, James, mom called

Is everything alright?

'Can you come pick me up here I didn't…. Feel like driving, plus mom called dad is dying he wants to see me, and liver cancer

'I'll be there for a weekend if you want'—

'Wilson cut him off right there, 'no I am not leaving you there with him'

'Book three flights;

'why'

'Daniel is coming with us'

'Okay'

HW

The next morning House, Wilson and Pearce headed to Newark to catch an early flight to Lexington. The flight was uneventful and when the land they they we in the first class so that House can stretch his leg. When they landed at Blue Grass airport, Wilson and Pearce were worried about House. House seems is so quiet only answering Yes or No questions, the oncologist made a mental note to talk to Pearce on House's behalf.

However when they landed House is back to his old self 'You Okay?' Ask Wilson

House gave Wilson a peck in the cheek

'There you are buddy, I thought you're going to get all Catatonic on us.' Wilson said with relief

'No, Just lost in thought', James, the rings? I want to remove

'Oh, I see'

House is not out to his mother yet and if she notice the matching rings and then it be a problem for them. And even if his father can not speak it might be a problem for House.

HW

The drive to House's folks was spent in silence Wilson, House, Pearce. until House spoke, 'I hope to see that bastard dead or close to dead, 'I hope that he is so sick his voice trail off'—They drove from the city to a nearby suburbs, when they saw the place, House started to freak out.

"House, Its okay" Pearce said 'Tell us if you want to go outside'

'Rory, Dan, is right tell us 'Wilson said in admiration for his fiancé

They drove in his father's house, a big two story home greeted them, House knock and then tense up, his mother greeted them. Greg! Blythe hug him, 'Your father is in the hospital. How are you feeling?'

I am fine mom, You know, James and this is Dr. Daniel Pearce he is a— friend

They shook her hand

It was weird for House being at his folks house for a long time and scary because he saw in himself pictures. House sighed, he thought to himself "if the bastard is dying at least he can see him one more time in pain.'

'Greg' His mother called

'I want to see him'

'You sure?' James and Daniel said in unison

Okay.

HW

They drove from John's house to the hospital with Blythe in tow. House was in deep thought again. Wilson called him out on it because of the worry he had for his fiancé. At the hospital she got to a private ICU room When House stood outside shaking violently. He was on the verge of another panic attack and Wilson and Pearce stood at each side of House's.

'Rory, are you okay'?

'No, I am not, I am freaking out, lets go'

'As in you want to go to the hotel—- or home'

'I want to go to the hotel'

Blythe stood with her Husband and overheard the three men's conversation, "Greg, Why are you leaving?, you owe him your life and everything,

'Yes Blythe, We are leaving, his heart rate is up, dangerously up If you want him to live you need let us take him out' Wilson said in angry but controlled tone under his breathe 'he said he does not owe him anything'

They left the Hospital and House sat at the front passenger side in silence.

HW

The next morning House and Wilson was at the Hotel balcony talking when Wilson's phone rang, House turn off his phone when they left the hospital yesterday afternoon, 'James, who is it?' House turn to Wilson

'Your mother'

'Just leave it' House said angry at his mother 'besides the bastard will be dead soon.' We are going to get married in March so. Just leave her hanging.

'that is your family, you don't turn on your family' Wilson reminded him

House sigh 'But your my family, I will not be inviting her on that day'

Wilson smiled 'Rory, I want to spent the rest of my life with you, with our kids' Wilson change the subject 'so what do you plan with, kids?

'Kids? When you came out to Jaclyn, She told us that she will do anything for us. I called her, said that we need her eggs, House look up at Wilson 'you want our children to be biologically related to you and me' House continue 'I have no siblings, plus you have a sister.'

'You? Gregory House, Wanted kids so much that you asked for her services '

'Ah hah, and also I want her because like you she's a musician like you and me, I told you James, I want to play music with our kids.'

Wilson's sister is a professional classical musician

'What did she say?'

'She said YES….

When are you planning?

'When we come back to Princeton, her period is coming up so I want to there after sometime'

'Do we already have a surrogate'

'Yes, I asked one of the nurses at the hospital, that did one of the surrogate for one lawyer on the board'

'I love you' Wilson said smiling

Love you, too

Rory, your mother texted me, your father just died

'Umm….. I don't know what will I don't think I can come to the funeral'

'Okay, we will talk to her, Daniel will be coming with me just give a go but I am not leaving you here.'

House nodded then kiss Wilson in the lips,' thank you….for everything.' he murmured.

HW

At the hotel lobby Pearce and Wilson were talking while Wilson sent House in the near by coffee shop to take his mind off the fiasco. When Blythe came through the main entrance, James and Daniel where there to greet her.

'Hi, James, where is Gregory? Said Blythe looking for her son

'He is sick Missis House' Daniel supplied

'Is he okay?'

Wilson does not want to lie to House's mother, he wink to Pearce and murmured 'let us get this over with.'

'Blythe, House will not be coming to the funeral' Wilson said in his best doctor tone 'he don't want to see you again, I think this is the best for him. His well being is not good, right now.''

'Why? If my son does not want to see me then he should have the guts to tell me' Blythe said getting angry at Wilson

'Missis House,' Daniel spoke 'You don't want to see him in much pain, don't you?

'No of course not' Blythe said and the realization dawn on her 'I knew it the thing I said to him, I just said it because Greg's father is not his real father, and John knows it but he kept his mouth shut about it.'

Wilson spotted House lurking in the main entrance 'I need to go' then on the way he texted Daniel. 'House is here'

'Did you know that your father is not your father?' Wilson ask curiously

Why? She told you guys!

'Yes.'

'James, I want to talk to her for the last time'

Okay

HW

'Okay Mom, This might be the final time we talked, I have only two questions, first question, who is my father? Second question, if you have a chance to save me from John, would you?' House asked

'Your father was a sergeant in the army, he was also an army doctor, his name is Arthur Calvin, he was at residency at the base he was 24 years old, he is the only one l loved not John, I got married at 17, no job, nothing else, he knows about you.'

'You sure, Oh wow, my godfather Art, why did not you say any thing to me about him.'

'Yes… I am…. You looked like him, and he plays piano music well

'Wow' Wilson was shock that House's dad was a doctor

'And to the second question YES'

HW

They got back to Princeton one day after that fiasco. In spite himself House kept contact with his mother, and when he told her about having kids she was so pleased he told her about his relationship with James and Blythe completely is fine with it. House have haired a Private Investigator to spy for his biological dad, He made contact with him because of the DNA that Lucas the PI collected, Dr. Arthur Calvin was 99.99 percent his father.

There surrogate was fifteen weeks pregnant and they wanted to know the gender of there babies. House and Wilson were so exited of the prospect of having these kids.

Their surrogate mother stood there waiting for her clients to came to her. House and Wilson held there hands while Dr. Wang wave then on ultrasound one her belly, They saw the kids

'Its boys' Dr Wang said

The expectant parents were so exited to have these awesome children that they hug and kiss.

CHAPTER FOUR

Two weeks after the appointment with Dr. Wang, House and Wilson walk to the halls of PPTH. When Wilson bring up the subject of names, House smiled 'So what do you want to name our boys?'

He already have the names pick out and want to ran the names to Wilson. They already have decided that 'Wilson' will be the last name because House's name is just a bully magnet and also because House's name will be a reminder of John and being abuse as a kid.

House will choose the first name, Wilson choose the middle name.

Jackson—Michael— Gareth—Lennon —Johann—Jamie— Jasper—Jaden

Dylan— Kobe —Nicholas —Andrew —Jagger—-Jude

House spoke 'How about Dylan and Lennon"

Wilson grin, wow these are both musicians names huh ' I want Jagger and Nicholas, Lennon Jagger and Dylan Jude

House laughs

HW

House decided that now is the time to call his 'real' father 'I wanna call him', 'i want to call his office' Can I use your office phone, James?

'Okay,' Wilson said

The phone rang twice

'Hello, Dr. Calvin'

'This is Dr. Gregory House'

'As in Greg' My son that I left with John and Blythe'

Listen, Dr. Calvin, Where are you in the country,

Baltimore

When are your availability

Saturday,

Okay

Bye

HW

House and Wilson went to see House's father at a Princeton Hotel cafe. When House saw his father It was like looking at a an older version of himself, his blue eyes were sparking.

'Dr. Calvin' House spoke

'Greg' Calvin said

'Listen, this is my partner Dr. James Wilson'

Calvin gave House an all knowing look

'James'

Calvin was not uncomfortable with idea that his son was dating another man, because he is a doctor, a man of science.

'Son, How long have you and James had been together? '

'Two and a half' years but we have been best friends since 90' House replied

'There will be two kids in about four months' Wilson said

Calvin look to House and then to Wilson the look, happiness House may have given him the grandchildren he always wanted.

'Your brother Adam is gay, he died of AIDS in 92, after I lost him I change specialist from general practice, to infectious diseases. I'm in research now, John's Hopkin's.

'I know about your background, old man, in research' House snark

'How about your significant other, any other kids'. Wilson asked

'My wife died two years ago, no I have don't other kids'

'Mom told me you play piano'

'Yes I do'

'Can you come over for dinner, we want to here you play' Wilson said

Calvin look at House for approval and then at Wilson

On the way back to the condo, they talk about everything from sports, to music and up coming babies, when House ask


End file.
